


Whiskey Kisses

by glowydean



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Cute, Drinking, First Kiss, Google - Freeform, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, whiskey connoisseur realizes that Steve Rogers has never been drunk.  He offers him a glass of his finest whiskey, which causes words to flow between them.  Oh and kisses too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bases Loaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500388) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"What do you mean you've never been drunk before?" Tony asked incredulously. He stared at Steve, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just…I've never really been a big fan of alcohol," he said.

Tony made a face. "Oh come on. What about whiskey, your dad never gave you whiskey? What kind of father wouldn't give his son whiskey?" Tony jumped off the couch, and walked over to his kitchenette.

"A normal dad," Steve said.

"What are you trying to say? That my dad wasn't normal?" Tony asked. He busied himself with pouring two shots of whiskey in two very expensive glasses. He swirled the amber colored liquid around for a moment and inhaled it. "This, my friend, is good living," he said. He walked over to Steve and handed him the glass.

"You didn't have to."

"I want to."

"You drink it."

"No, you drink it."

Steve sighed and reluctantly accepted the glass. He took a whiff and frowned. "This smells…odd," he said.

"Just drink it, Captain. You'll be glad you did," Tony said. He sat next to Steve and smiled.

"Are you gonna watch me drink it?" Steve asked.

"Maybe," Tony said.

Steve shook his head. "Alright, here goes nothing," he said. He put the glass to his lips and tilted his head back.

Tony watched as the very expensive glassware touched Steve's lips and suddenly he found himself wondering how Steve would react if he kissed him.

Steve, as if he somehow knew that Tony's mind was up to no good, smiled awkwardly. "This is…interesting," he said.

"That's it? That's the best you could come up with? Just interesting? Not complex? Flavorful? Fucking delicious?"

Steve laughed. "Alright, it's tasty, I'll give you that. I'm sorry if I'm not as…eloquent as you are," he said sarcastically.

"Ouch. You're not a man of many words," Tony said.

"I say the words that need to be said. I'm a strong believer in thinking before you speak, and if what you have to say won't benefit anyone, then don't say it."

"That is very noble," Tony said. An awkward silence settled over the two men as they drank the rest of their whiskey. Tony looked around his empty apartment and suddenly wished the rest of the gang were around. He knew where everyone was and who they were with, it was the neurotic in him. He imagined Clint and Natasha were probably holed up at some motel somewhere in some dingy city, and Bruce was probably still studying science, or magic as Thor called it on Asgard. That left him and Steve to hold down the fort until the others returned. That left him and Steve to sit together awkwardly and drink whiskey. Tony knew he could simply leave Steve to his own devices and go to his workshop, but there was something about the brooding man that made him want to stay. Perhaps it was because this was the first time they had ever truly been alone together. Tony found himself studying Steve's jaw line. His eyes trailed down Steve's muscular body and he kicked himself. What was he doing? Was he checking out Captain America?

"So, how's um, Pepper?" Steve asked.

"Oh, she's alright, I think. We haven't spoken in quite a while," Tony admitted.

"Why not?" he asked. When he saw the look on Tony's face he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, that was rude."

Tony shrugged. "It's fine. We just, drifted apart I guess. It happens. Such is life," he said. He rose up from the couch and took Steve's glass.

"I shouldn't drink anymore," Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're a super human. You would probably need a couple bottles of these in you to get a buzz," he said.

"A buzz?" Steve asked.

"Like…before you get drunk you get buzzed, usually. Some people just get drunk," he said.

"Do you just get drunk?" Steve asked.

"Nah, it takes a while for it to sink in for me too," he said.

"But not a couple bottles a while."

"Oh God no. I'm not super human like you."

They sat in silence and sipped their whiskey.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Steve began.

Tony turned to him and they locked gazes. "Shoot," he said.

"When you said to me that everything special about me came out of a bottle, did you mean it?" he asked.

Tony looked away. "No. I felt shitty about saying that to you," he said.

"No you didn't," Steve said.

"Okay, no I didn't in that moment, but afterwards, after the whole…thing. You know, aliens, Loki, shwarma. I realized that you're a pretty decent guy. I shouldn't have said it. I apologize if I made you feel weird."

"I wanted to apologize as well. I know I said some things to you during the fight that were out of line. I was just trying to…"

"You were being a Captain and I was being a dick. It's what I do. And it's what you do, don't stop doing it. Seriously, one of us has got to keep the others in line and it's you," Tony said.

Steve chuckled and finished his drink. "So…this might be odd, but, can I kiss you?" he said.

Tony stared at him, unsure if he was joking or not. "Are you joking?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me, seriously. I'm so sorry. It must be the alcohol."

"I don't think it's the alcohol, you haven't had enough for that kind of talk," Tony said.

Steve turned an interesting shade of red and he quickly got up from the couch. "I should go," he said.

Tony stood up. "No, no it's fine. Seriously," he said. They stared into each other's eyes for several beats and then Tony moved closer towards Steve. Steve dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he said. "I'll replace that, I'll pay for it," he stuttered.

"Oh just kiss me you idiot," Tony said.

And Steve did just that. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him in close. He pressed his lips against Tony's and kissed him earnestly. Tony was surprised at how soft and eager the kiss was and he allowed himself to melt into Steve's strong chest. When Steve pulled away he stared into Tony's eyes.

"From the minute I saw you, I wanted to kiss you. It was the strangest thing. I've never ever wanted to kiss a guy. But you pissed me off so much; I didn't even know what to do. So after everything happened I went…online? And I googled some things," he said.

Tony laughed. "You googled? What did you google, pray tell?" he asked.

Steve grinned mischievously and kissed Tony again.

"Why don't you take me to your bedroom and I'll show you," he whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Let's go Captain," he said with a smirk. He grabbed Steve's hand and began to lead him toward the bedroom.

"Oh wait," Steve said. He let go of Tony's hand and walked over to the kitchenette. "Can't forget the whiskey," he said with a grin.

Tony laughed. "I'll get you another glass."

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly felt like writing this. Kinda fluffy. Tee Hee.


End file.
